


Voice Of Experience

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x14, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Ausnahmsweise weiß Blaine mehr als Kurt.Fehlende Szene aus 4x14 'I Do' / 'Eine lässt das Lieben'





	Voice Of Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voice of Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695274) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Woher Blaine die Zuversicht hat, trotz Kurts abweisender Haltung die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren, das wird Thema dieses Kapitels sein, das zum Inhalt hat, was Blaine nach dem Sex im Hotelzimmer durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Ein herzlicher Dank geht dabei an meine Beta [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre brillianten Ideen und stete Begleitung ;-)

 

 

"Oh Gott, Kurt", keucht Blaine immer noch benommen von seinem Orgasmus und lässt sich neben Kurt auf die harte Matratze des Hotelbetts fallen – aber mit genügend Abstand. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt es nicht mag, wenn man ihm nach dem Sex zu sehr auf die Pelle rückt und so sehr Blaine auch diese Nähe liebt, so will er doch auch, dass Kurt _alles_ gefällt, was sie hier machen.

Er ist noch ganz überwältigt, dass er die Chance hatte, wieder Sex mit Kurt zu haben, aber er hat sich nicht so sehr in diesem Wunder verloren, dass er diese Chance auch nur für eine Sekunde aufs Spiel setzen will. Er will Kurt und hat ihn verzweifelt vermisst und er ist so überglücklich, ihn wiederzuhaben. Er möchte ihm nicht den geringsten Anlass geben, über irgendetwas, was zwischen ihnen geschieht, unglücklich zu sein, nicht einmal über ihre post-koitale Kuschelposition.

Kurt lacht leise und bewegt sich, streckt sich lang aus, um es sich bequem zu machen. "Mmmh", stimmt er zu und streicht mit dem Handrücken über Blaines Arm. Die sanfte Berührung sendet Blaine Schauer über den Rücken.

Aus wenigen Zentimetern Entfernung beobachtet er glücklich, wie Kurt die Augen schließt und sich seine, vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen zu einem entspannten Lächeln verziehen. Kurt hat immer schon ein wenig Zeit gebraucht, sich hinterher wieder zu sammeln; hatte es in der Vergangenheit stets vorgezogen, wenn sie vor dem Saubermachen noch eine Weile träge liegengeblieben waren und es ist tröstlich für Blaine, dass Kurt auch jetzt nicht sofort wieder seine Schutzwälle hochzieht. Selbst nachdem sie ihre Freundschaft erneuert hatten, war er distanziert und auf der Hut gewesen, aber jetzt macht er keine Anstalten, von Blaine wegzurücken oder sich anzuziehen. Er bleibt neben Blaine liegen, wunderbar zerzaust und befriedigt, nackt und im Augenblick anscheinend vollkommen sorglos.

Es ist ein ermutigendes Zeichen und Blaine ist sich sicher, dass er es richtig zu deuten weiß.

Er wagt es, ein wenig näher an Kurt heranzurollen, den Arm über seine Brust zu legen und die Lippen an seine Schulter zu drücken. Er will es nicht auf einen richtigen Kuss ankommen lassen, einen dieser trägen, glücklichen, unsagbar süßen Küsse, die sie immer hinterher ausgetauscht hatten, so lange sie konnten. Aber er kann Kurt dennoch nahe sein. Er möchte ihm nahe sein. Er wünscht es sich so sehr.

Kurt dreht den Kopf zur Seite, bis er Blaines Kopf berührt, seine Wange an Blaines Haar. Diese Geste fühlt sich sanft und zärtlich an und Blaine reibt dankbar seine Nase an Kurts Schulter. Die Bemühung, die Liebesversprechungen, die ihm auf der Zunge liegen, zurückzuhalten, schnürt ihm das Herz ab, – die Liebesversprechungen, die zurückgehalten werden _müssen_ , um sicherzugehen, dass Kurt nicht wieder dichtmacht. Und zum Dank dafür gibt Kurt einen zufriedenen Laut von sich.

Blaines Herz rast – und zwar nicht nur, weil sie gerade eben Sex hatten – und er kann nicht aufhören, an Kurts Haut zu lächeln. Er will auch gar nicht aufhören. Er kann immer noch den Abdruck von Kurts Mund an seiner Kehle spüren und Kurts Hände auf seinen Hüften. Er kann die roten Flecken sehen, die er auf Kurts Brust und Bauch hinterlassen hat. Er ist immer noch eingehüllt in den Geruch von Schweiß, Sex und Kurt. Er kann es immer noch auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Er hat immer noch im Ohr, wie Kurt vor ein paar Minuten verzweifelt und begierig seinen Namen gestöhnt hat. Er spürt, wie ihre Körper sich aneinander anlehnen, ermattet von allem, was sie miteinander geteilt haben; was sie einander geschenkt haben.

Blaine atmet zitternd aus und schließt die Augen, um alles in sich aufzunehmen, denn so wertvoll _alles_ mit Kurt ist; diese Nacht ist umso kostbarer, weil Kurt sie ihm überhaupt erst gewährt hat.

Oh Gott, es tut so _gut_ , ihn wieder berühren zu können.

Es wäre schön, sich vorzustellen, dass dieser sehr befriedigende und leidenschaftliche Sex ausreichen würde, um all ihre Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Er sollte ausreichen, denkt Blaine, aber er ist ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt auf Abstand gehen wird, wenn ihre Körper in den Normalzustand zurückgekehrt sind. Er weiß, dass Kurt nicht aufhören wird, zu betonen, dass sie nur Freunde sind und mehr nicht. Er weiß, dass Kurt sich wieder zurückziehen wird und er weiß, dass es ihnen beiden wehtun wird.

Aber Blaine kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln, denn er weiß auch etwas Anderes. Ausnahmsweise kann er sie besser einschätzen als Kurt. Er _hofft_ nicht einfach nur, dass diese Nacht mehr bedeutet als nur gegenseitige körperliche Anziehung, er _weiß_ es. Er ist sich dessen absolut sicher.

Noch einmal küsst er Kurts Schulter, solange er es noch kann und hofft, dass die Liebe, die er empfindet, durch Kurts Haut hindurch in sein Herz sickern kann, wenn sie schon in Kurts Ohren nicht willkommen ist.

Er weiß, dass Kurt verletzt ist. Er weiß, dass Kurt in New York neue Kräfte findet. Er weiß, dass Kurt andere Männer trifft, die ihn bewundern und wieso auch nicht? Er ist Kurt. Blaine stellt sich vor, dass ihm die Kerle zu Füßen liegen müssen. Er weiß, dass es gut ist für Kurt, auch wenn er dadurch noch weniger an Blaine interessiert ist, der so viel jünger ist, der in Ohio auf die HighSchool geht, der Kurt das Herz gebrochen hat.

Aber die Sache ist die – die Sache, die Blaines Herz rasen lässt, anstatt es vor Verzweiflung in tausend Stücke zu zerschmettern – dass Kurt sechs _Jahre_ anstatt sechs Monate in New York leben könnte und sich dennoch niemals grundlegend ändern wird. Er kann sein Herz schützen, aber er kann es nicht ändern, selbst wenn er es versucht. Er ist Kurt Hummel. Er ist, wer er ist. Blaine kennt niemanden auf der Welt, der sich seiner selbst sicherer ist, und Blaine kennt _ihn._

Und Blaine weiß etwas, das Kurt nicht weiß. Kurt mag davon überzeugt sein, dass das hier gerade der relativ inhaltslose Ausdruck von Leidenschaft zwischen zwei Ex-Lovern war, aber Blaine _hatte_ bereits bedeutungslosen Sex. Er kennt ihn.

Blaine rutscht mit dem Bein ein paar Zentimeter näher heran und als er Kurts Fuß berührt, streicht Kurt mit den Zehen an Blaines Knöchel entlang und summt fröhlich vor sich hin. Blaine presst seine Lippen lächelnd an Kurts warme Haut.

Eli war sehr nett und großzügig im Bett gewesen und was sie getan hatten, hatte sich gut angefühlt – zumindest körperlich – aber es war so überhaupt gar nicht wie das hier gewesen. Da war viel Feuer gewesen, aber keine Zärtlichkeit. Da war kein Lachen inmitten heftigen Verlangens gewesen. Da waren keine Fürsorge, keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit, kein echtes Interesse gewesen, die Erregung des anderen bis zum Siedepunkt anzuheizen, nur durch die Beobachtung seiner Vorlieben. Da war keine Spielerei, kein intensiver Augenkontakt. Kein gegenseitiges in den Arm nehmen, keine geflüsterten Namen, kein Streicheln von Blaines Haar oder Lächeln während des Küssens. Da gab es keine Liebkosungen, kein Kuscheln und Schmusen hinterher. Nichts davon hatte es damals gegeben.

Aber all das ist heute Nacht zwischen Kurt und Blaine geschehen. Jede Berührung, jeder Kuss, jedes atemlose Gelächter, jede bewusste, perfekte Berührung hat sich um sie beide gedreht.

Es ist wie eine andere Sprache, wie ein vollkommen anderes Universum.

Alles hat sich um sie beide gedreht; das war kein Abschied, sondern eine willkommene Wiedervereinigung zweier Menschen, denen etwas aneinander liegt. Da waren Kurts Finger an Blaines Wange, seine Lippen auf der Suche nach dieser Stelle unterhalb von Blaines Ohr, die ihn ganz verrückt macht, und wie er seine Bewegungen entsprechend der Tonlage von Blaines Stimme verlangsamte oder beschleunigte. Da gab es intensiven Blickkontakt und Körper, die einander nicht nahe genug kommen konnten. Es war Kurt, der Blaine beobachtet und ihn verschmitzt angelächelt hat, der zugelassen hat, dass er ihn durch die Zuckungen seines Höhepunkts hindurch küsste. Es war Kurt, der ihn für ein paar Minuten ganz fest gehalten hat, nachdem sie beide gekommen waren, seine Hände sanft und zärtlich auf Blaines Haut. Es war Kurt, der seinen Namen sagte, flüsterte, stöhnte, lachte, immer und immer wieder, "Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine"_. Es ist Kurt, der genau jetzt seine Lippen in Blaines Haar drückt für einen Fast-Kuss, während seine Fingerspitzen Blaines Arm hinaufwandern.

Das ist nicht bedeutungslos. Es ist das genaue Gegenteil. Es bedeutet einfach alles.

"Mmmh", Kurt atmet aus und vergräbt die Nase in Blaines Haar.

Blaine kennt Kurt. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt verletzt ist, wachsam ist, fest entschlossen ist, stark und unabhängig zu sein und dass er versucht, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er Blaine entwachsen ist. Es tut weh, es weckt tief in Blaine den sehnlichen Wunsch, sich vor Kurt auf die Knie zu werfen und ihn anzuflehen, ihn nicht mehr zurückzuweisen und ihm noch einmal sein Herz zu schenken, weil Blaine nämlich niemals irgendetwas anderes auf der Welt gewollt hat, außer ihm.

Aber er macht es nicht, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt, denn das ist es nicht, was Kurt von ihm erwartet – davon zumindest ist Kurt überzeugt. Kurt will etwas Unkompliziertes – ihre erneuerte enge Freundschaft mit vielleicht einer gewissen körperlichen Komponente zu Kurts Bedingungen. Kurt will alles zu seinen Bedingungen haben. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt sein Herz schützt und überzeugt ist, dass er das auch kann.

Eigentlich müsste es Blaine alle Hoffnung rauben, denn Kurt ist stark und sich seiner Gefühle so sicher. Blaine müsste sich von der Liebe seines Lebens zurückgewiesen und ungewollt fühlen. Und wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, dann geht es ihm zum Teil auch so.

Er nimmt einen zitternden Atemzug und konzentriert sich auf den Geruch von Sex und Kurt so nah bei ihm. Er erinnert sich selbst daran, was das bedeutet, bis der Schmerz in seiner Brust nachlässt.

In diesem einen seltenen Fall weiß Blaine mehr als Kurt, sogar mehr _über_ Kurt als Kurt selbst. Blaine weiß ohne den geringsten Zweifel, dass Kurt Hummels Handeln immer von seinem Herzen gelenkt wird. Kurt mag dazu fähig sein, sich zurückzuhalten und zu kontrollieren, was er sagt, aber trotzdem hatte er Sex mit Blaine. Er hat ihn berührt als wäre er eine Kostbarkeit. Er hat sich Blaine voll und ganz hingegeben, nicht zögerlich, sondern verspielt, glücklich und wohl überlegt. Auch jetzt noch, in genau diesem Augenblick lässt er zu, dass Blaine ihre Finger auf seiner Brust miteinander verschränkt.

Kurt ist vielleicht noch nicht bereit dazu, es anzuerkennen, aber – es _bedeutet_ etwas.

Kurt taut langsam auf, erkennt Blaine mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Kurt öffnet sich. Kurt liebt ihn immer noch. Die dicken, hohen Mauern, die Kurt im Herbst um sich herum errichtet hat – die Mauern, die ihn daran gehindert haben, mit Blaine auch nur zu _reden_ , wegen denen er ihn kaum auch nur ansehen konnte, als sie sich gegenüber gestanden hatten – sie haben Risse, große Risse. Sie sind groß genug, dass Kurt mit ihm Liebe machen kann und sie werden immer größer. Letzten Endes werden sie gänzlich in sich zusammenfallen.

Blaine muss zwar warten, bis Kurt bereit ist, aber er weiß, dass es nicht ewig dauern wird.

Denn diese Nacht war nicht bedeutungslos. Die innigen Umarmungen, als sie sich wiedergesehen hatten, die trockenen Insiderwitze, die überschwängliche Küsserei im Auto, die langsamen Tänze, die Art und Weise, wie sie sich in diesem Hotelzimmer berührt haben, nichts davon war bedeutungslos. Alles war voller tiefer Bedeutung. Alles zwischen ihnen war voller _Liebe_. Auch von Kurts Seite war es Liebe. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt nichts davon hätte tun können, wenn keine Liebe im Spiel gewesen wäre.

Er küsst Kurts Schulter und erntet einen weiteren erfreuten Laut von Kurt und einen sanften Druck seiner Hand.

"Ich bin ganz klebrig", murmelt Kurt leise seufzend.

"Ich hol uns einen Waschlappen", verkündet Blaine und dieses Mal wagt er es, sich für einen schnellen Kuss herüberzulehnen, bevor er sich vom Bett rollt. Auch wenn Kurt ihn nicht für eine weitere lange, innige Umarmung an sich zieht, so wie er das früher gemacht hat, so dreht er Blaine doch den Kopf zu, um seinen Lippen zu begegnen.

Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer wird Blaines Lächeln noch breiter.

Ganz gleich, was Kurt bereit oder nicht bereit ist, sich einzugestehen, Blaine kennt den Unterschied, den Kurt nicht kennt. Er weiß, wie sich 'bedeutungslos' anfühlt und er weiß mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass das alles Liebe war.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bedanke mich bereits im Voraus für Kudos und Kommentare. <3


End file.
